My Dream
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Hehehe...very, VERY wierd dream I had a little bit ago. If you want to laugh your head off, you DEFINATELY want to read this! Oneshot. [REWRITTEN]


**Okay. I had a very strange dream on Monday, 8/30/05. Here it is, edited so that it'smore funny and includes my yami!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. I don't own a laptop. I own me, my tendency to yell 'Crud!' when things go wrong, the Millennium Dagger (and, by default, Kimiru), and this dream.

**Dream Sequence Start**

I pushed open the door to the Kame Game Shop with my foot, nearly dropping the large stack of books in my arms for the umpteenth time.

"Er, Yuugi-san? I'm here…finally…"

Yuugi poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are! I was about…to…call…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed the stack of library books I was carrying.

"Jeez, Miriku-san! D'ya think you brought enough _books?_"

I shrugged. "We need all the info we can get, remember?"

Yuugi and I had been teamed up for a geography project; create a display on any one country. We, of course, immediately chose Egypt. All the other girls in the class—except Anzu and Mai, who were more than happy to be teamed up with Ryou and Jonouchi respectively—kept begging me to switch with them, especially one named Ashana. Poor girl; _she_ ended up with Kaiba.

I headed forward into the shop—and tripped over a display case. My books went flying, and the laptop I had perched precariously on top of the stack went skittering across the floor.

"Crud!"

I scrambled around the shop, trying to collect my books. And failing miserably. I glared at Yuugi, who was standing in the hall and laughing his head off.

"A little help, here?"

"Ditzy blond," he muttered, shaking his head. He bent down to retrieve the laptop.

I tossed my head. "Excuse me? I may be a little clumsy, but I am _not_ blond."

Yuugi glanced at my hair—which, under the fierce Japan sun, had been bleaching out from brown with gold highlights to a yellowish gold with a few brown streaks.

"You sure look like a blond to me. Now, enough with hair color—let's get started on the project!"

"Hold on a moment."

I set the books on the kitchen table and picked up the laptop.

"I have to make sure this thing still works."

I flipped up the top—and it slid out of my hands, landing on my foot.

(**N/A:** Guess what I say next?)

"CRUD!" I yelped, massaging my foot. Yuugi burst out laughing again, but quickly stopped at the venomous glare I shot him.

Grumbling, I picked up the laptop and hit the power button. Miraculously, it turned on. The Microsoft XP greeting tone sounded.

"Hey! It works!"

Yuugi's face took on that wapish, absent look he only got when talking to Yami—then collapsed in yet another fit of laughter. I glared at him, carefully setting the laptop down on the table.

"What is it _this_ time?"

Yuugi waved his hand helplessly back and forth. He was laughing too hard to reply. Yami phased out of the Millennium Puzzle, grinning.

"I just made a joke. That's all."

"And the joke was…?"

"You know you're blond if you drop a laptop _twice_ and it _still works._"

I grinned wryly. I had to admit, that _was_ funny.

"Yeah, well, that's me for you. Now, come on, Yuugi-san—we _really_ ought to get started on that project!"

**Three hours later**

Yuugi and I sat back, examining our display. It was shaped like a pyramid, and every square inch was plastered with pictures and footnotes.

Yuugi took off his Millennium Puzzle and held it upside-down, checking the angles of the display on the angles of the Puzzle.

"Perfectionist," I muttered.

"Blond," he teased.

I made a face at him, and he laughed.

Yami phased out of the Puzzle again, and put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Yuugi…Bakura's coming. He managed to get out again."

Yuugi groaned. "How do you know it's Bakura? Are you sure it's not Ryou?"

"Does Ryou call me 'baka pharaoh' over barely traceable mind links?"

"Hmm…good point."

Yuugi sighed. He looked helplessly around the room—and his eyes fell on me.

"I have an idea! But I'll need your help with it, Miri-san. In case you didn't know, Bakura is hell-bent on killing Yami. Even though Yami can't really be killed unless he gets me, too. I have an idea that just might work—but I need your help. And Kimiru's, if she's willing."

The spirit of my Millennium Dagger appeared almost instantly.

"If it'll torment the tomb robber," Kimiru said quietly, "then I'm all for it."

Yuugi gave a mischievous grin. He must have been mentally telling Yami and Kimiru what he was planning, because the former gasped and the latter burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't!" Yami sputtered.

Yuugi shrugged. "It's all I can come up with."

Yami glared venom at him and Kimiru, the latter of which who was having difficulty compressing her very out-of-character fit of laughter.

I sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

**15 minutes later**

Bakura slammed open the shop door—and nearly tripped over me. I was sitting in the middle of the floor, pretending to cry. And when I _pretend_ to cry, people think I actually _am_ crying.

Bakura froze in his tracks, forgetting about the hunting knife he had been brandishing wildly moments before.

"Miriku? What are _you_ doing here?" He glanced suspiciously around. "Where's the pharaoh?"

It was then the shouting started. Yami and Kimiru's voices could be heard, along with Yuugi's desperate pleading for them to calm down before they broke something.

I gave a huge fake sob.

"He doesn't love me! I thought he did, but he lied to me! He lied!"

I looked up at Bakura. My eyes were still extremely watery from the onions Yuugi had been cutting, and I had rubbed them to make them look red and puffy.

I made my expression as hopeful as possible.

"But…you like me…don't you, 'Kura-chan? Don't you?"

Bakura took a slow step back.

Then another.

He was out the door and halfway down the street in seconds.

Yuugi trotted down the stairs, followed by an immensely pleased Kimiru and a slightly embarrassed Yami.

I glared. "Was it really necessary for me to do that, Yuugi?"

Yuugi grinned. "Not really—but did you see how _fast_ Bakura ran?" His grinned widened. "Besides—we _all_ know that you two like each other."

The horrified look on our faces sent Yuugi and Kimiru into gales of laughter.

**Dream Sequence End**

**Whoa...is it me, or do I watch _waaay_ too much Yuugiou? Anyway, review please!**


End file.
